Something is missing
by Skrillexia
Summary: Something is missing between Ironhide and Ratchet, but it's not the relationship itself. So what is it that's missing?


**Author's note**: Hey everyone! Here's a better version of this story, enjoy! =D

Sequel to '**Love Confession - IronhideXRatchet**'

**Warnings**: Slash, Swearing and Mpreg.

"**Hello**" Autobot talking.

"Hello" Human talking.

Rebecca noticed that her Guardian seemed bothered about something lately, she hadn't asked him about it yet as she didn't want to irritate him or anything. But part of her wanted to see what was wrong with him, so taking a deep breath she walked down the stairs.

Ironhide was sitting under his favourite oak tree, he's been having this feeling in his Spark that something was missing between him and his Bondmate Ratchet. It had nothing to do with the relationship itself because that was perfect, it had something to do with the actual bonding tradition. And 'Hide thinks they have missed something out in the tradition of bonding.

"'Hide?" a voice said making him jump, he looked to his left and saw his Charge.

"**Oh hey kid**" he greeted "**you alright?**"

Rebecca nodded and sat down beside him "What about you though?" she asked quietly "you've had a look like something's bothering you these past few days"

'Hide knew his Charge didn't know anything about bonding traditions, but because he trusted her-and the fact he wanted to get what was bothering him off his chest-he decided to tell her "**Well, Ratch and I have been bonded for a week now**" he replied "**and I keep thinking that something is missing, it's not the relationship itself 'cause that's perfect**" he sighed a little "**it's to do with the bonding tradition, I keep thinking that we've missed something out**" his red optics dimmed "**but I can't think what it is, and it's been bothering me for a few days now**"

The nineteen year old nodded a little "And have you told Ratch about this?" she asked.

Ironhide shook his helm "**No, I don't want to upset him**" he replied and sighed "**it's really bugging me that I can't think of what's missing**"

Rebecca thought a moment "Hmm, well y'know when we humans get married we have a tradition of exchanging rings" she replied "do you do anything like that?"

"**Well we don't exchange rings, we engrave our glyphs onto each other to show our eternal love for each other**" 'Hide replied then realisation struck him "**that's it! Glyphs, that's what me and Ratch have forgotten**" how could he have been so stupid as to forget something so simple? "**oh Primus I'm such an idiot, Rebecca you're a star y'know that?**"

Rebecca blushed and smiled.

Ironhide smiled and stood up "**C'mon, got to give Ratch my glyph**" he said and transformed down into a black GMC Topkick C4500, he opened his driver's side door for his charge.

The nineteen year old got in and her Guardian secured her.

Once she was secure 'Hide revved his engine and sped to the Autobot base.

Ten minutes later Ironhide arrived at the Autobot base and let out his Charge.

Rebecca closed his door "Where do you think Ratch will be?" she asked.

'Hide transformed into his bipedal mode "**He'll more than likely be in his Medbay**" he replied with a smile "**why don't you go and spend some sibling time with Snowbird whilst I talk to Ratch, and maybe more**"

The nineteen year old giggled "Ok 'Hide, I'll see you later" she replied and walked to Snowbird's quarters.

Ironhide smiled and walked to his Bondmate's Medbay.

Ratchet was reading a datapad in his office, he was so engrossed that he didn't hear the door swish open,

'Hide peered in and saw his Bondmate reading a datapad, he smiled and walked over to him "**Hey**" he greeted making his 'Mate almost jump out of his armour.

The Medic put a hand on his chest and looked at his Bondmate "**Primus 'Hide, you almost gave me a Spark attack**" he said.

Ironhide chuckled a little "**Sorry**" he replied and sat down in the chair opposite him "**I want to ask you something**"

Ratchet put his datapad on his desk and nodded "**Sure 'Hide, what's up?**" he asked.

'Hide crossed his arms over his chest casually "**How have you been feeling lately?**" he asked softly.

The Medic hesitated, he had been feeling like something was missing between him and his Bondmate. It had nothing to do with the relationship as that was perfect, it was the Bonding tradition. It felt like they had missed something out of the Bonding tradition, he looked at his 'Mate who was waiting patiently for an answer. He couldn't lie and sighed "**Well...I've been feeling like there's something missing between us**" he replied quietly "**not the relationship side, the Bonding tradition side...I keep thinking we've missed something out of the tradition**" he looked at his Bondmate who had a look of both relief and understanding.

"**So have I**" Ironhide replied softly.

Ratchet was surprised "**You've been feeling the same way?**" he asked.

'Hide nodded "**Yeah, but because I didn't want to upset ya I didn't say anything about it**" he replied.

"**Same here, I feared that I might end up upsetting you if I mentioned it**" the Medic said.

Ironhide nodded "**But I know what's missing**" he replied with a smile.

"**What?**" Ratchet asked.

"**We haven't done our glyphs**" 'Hide replied with a smile.

That's what they missed out! Glyphs! "**That's what it is**" the Medic replied with a smile "**how did we not figure that out sooner?**"

Ironhide chuckled and shrugged "**I only got it when Bex asked if we gave each other rings or something when we bonded**" he said.

Ratchet smiled and nodded "**Well, let's go and do our glyphs**" he replied.

'Hide smiled and they got up, they held hands as they walked out the Medbay to their quarters opposite.

When they walked in Ironhide sat down on the berth and rested his back against the headboard.

Ratchet smiled and sat on his lap, when he was comfortable he went into his subspace and got out an etching stylus "**Where do you want to be marked?**" he asked softly.

'Hide smiled and tapped a finger on his chest plates "**Here**" he replied softly.

The Medic was uncertain, he knew that the chest on any Cybertronian was sensitive "**Are you sure?**" he asked "**that's a pretty sensitive area**"

Ironhide smiled and put a hand on his cheek "**I'm sure Ratch**" he replied softly "**it's your spot**"

Ratchet smiled and nodded, when his Bondmate had removed his hand from his cheek he shifted so he was facing his 'Mate and activated the etching stylus "**Are you ready?**" he asked.

'Hide smiled and nodded and stayed still.

The Medic smiled and started to slowly engrave his glyphs onto his Bondmate's chest, he glanced at his 'Mate who smiled. He smiled as well and soon finished, he gently brushed the bits off his chest "**There, what do you think?**" he asked.

Ironhide looked at his glyphs, they would be noticeable to someone if you stood about a foot away from him. He smiled "**It's perfect**" he replied softly and looked at his Bondmate.

Ratchet smiled as well and looked at the etching stylus "**Do you know how to use this?**" he asked looking at his 'Mate.

'Hide smiled "**Course I do**" he assured "**pass it here**"

The Medic smiled and gave it him, now he was nervous. He's never been engraved before as he never got one with his previous Bondmate.

Ironhide saw his nervous look and put a hand on his shoulder "**Hey, you ok?**" he asked softly.

Ratchet sighed a little "**It's just that...I've never been engraved before**" he replied quietly "**when I was with Firestar, we never got round to doing our glyphs**"

'Hide nodded "**When I was with Chromia, we never got round to doing our glyphs either**" he replied softly.

The Medic was surprised "**You didn't?**" he asked.

Ironhide shook his helm and put his hand on his Bondmate's cheek "**But it's not as bad as you think Ratch**" he said softly "**if you don't want it done yet that's ok, we can wait till you're ready**"

Ratchet smiled a little "**No it's alright**" he assured "**I want it done now**"

'Hide smiled and nodded, he removed his hand from his 'Mate's cheek "**Ok, where do you want to be marked?**" he asked softly.

The Medic thought a moment and tapped a finger on the plating just above the bars on his chest "**Here**" he replied with a smile.

Ironhide smiled and put a hand on his shoulder "**Ok, shall I do it the same size as mine?**" he asked.

Ratchet smiled and nodded "**Sure**" he replied.

'Hide nodded and activated the etching stylus "**Ready?**" he asked softly.

The Medic nodded and stayed still.

Ironhide smiled and started to slowly engrave his glyphs onto his Bondmate's plating.

Ratchet kept still as he watched his 'Mate work, he was right. It wasn't as bad as he thought it would be, he smiled.

When 'Hide was done he gently brushed the bits off his Bondmate's armour "**There**" he said softly "**what do you think?**"

The Medic looked at his glyphs, they were the same size as his glyphs on his 'Mate's chest. He smiled "**It's perfect**" he replied and kissed him.

Ironhide smiled and kissed him back, he put the etching stylus on his bedside table and put his arms round his Bondmate's midsection "**We've got a few hours left**" he said seductively and gently caressed his hips making him moan "**what would you like to do?**"

Ratchet shuddered a little from both the touch and his 'Mate's voice, he smirked and put his arms round his neck "**I have a little idea**" he replied seductively and leaned closer.

'Hide smirked "**You read my mind like a book**" he replied and they kissed passionately.

The Medic trailed his hands to his Bondmate's hips, he found a gap and gently put his fingers in. He found some wires and gently pinched them making his 'Mate moan into the kiss. He smirked then moaned into the kiss when he felt his Bondmate gently pinch some wires in his midsection.

Ironhide smirked and trailed his hands to his 'Mate's hips, he knew he was the most sensitive on his hips so it was a great hotspot. He gently trailed his fingers over his hips making him break the kiss with a gasp and moan, 'Hide smirked and gently nibbled his neck making him moan louder. Then he felt him trail his hands to his arms, oh he knew where he was going to go.

Ratchet knew his Bondmate had a hotspot on his arms just above his cannons, he smirked and stroked the area making his 'Mate moan loudly and tilt his head back. He smirked and gently nibbled his neck, another hotspot.

'Hide moaned loudly "**Primus Ratch!**" he moaned.

The Medic smirked and shared another passionate kiss, this time he trailed his tongue over his Bondmate's closed mouth.

Ironhide parted his lip plates and moaned when his 'Mate accessed his mouth, he tasted so good!

Ratchet then trailed his hands to his Bondmate's port and gently trailed his fingers over it making his 'Mate gasp and moan loudly, he smirked then moaned loudly when his Bondmate trailed his hands over his crotch "**'Hide!**" he moaned.

'Hide growled seductively and kissed his 'Mate again, this time he took control of the kiss and inserted his tongue into his Bondmate's lip plates.

The Medic moaned into the kiss, his 'Mate tasted so good! Both of their bodies started to heat up from the touches in their sensitive areas and the french-kissing as the humans call it.

Ironhide gently broke the kiss, both were panting a little as their bodies tried to cool down "**Let's get to the good part**" he said with a smirk.

Ratchet smirked and they shifted so he was on top and his Bondmate was underneath, he gently trailed his fingers over his port making him moan loudly and open his port. He moaned loudly when his 'Mate trailed his fingers over his crotch, his crotch plates slid apart and his halfway erect Spike came out.

'Hide smirked "**You ready?**" he asked seductively.

The Medic smirked and slowly inserted into his Bondmate causing both of them to moan, when Ironhide's inside wires had relaxed that was when Ratchet started to thrust.

'Hide moaned loudly as he bucked his hips "**Ah! Faster Ratch!**" he moaned.

Ratchet moaned loudly as he thrust faster, he could feel that he was getting closer to his Bondmate's sweet spot "**Ah 'Hide!**" he moaned.

Ironhide moaned loudly when he felt his sweet spot hit "**Harder!**" he managed to say.

The Medic thrust harder as both of their bodies heated up more and they started to pant heavily "**Holy Primus!**" he managed to say.

'Hide's sweet spot was constant being hit with every thrust his Bondmate did and he felt his overload coming "**Ah! It's coming!**" he moaned.

Ratchet moaned loudly when his Bondmate stroked his hips again, he could feel his own overload approaching "**Ngh! 'Hide it's coming!**" he moaned and thrust faster and harder.

Ironhide moaned loudly as he threw his head back "**Holy s**t!**" he managed to say, and that was when his over load hit him. He arched up and shouted out as he overloaded.

The Medic threw his head back and shouted out as he overloaded a few seconds after his Bondmate, he panted heavily "**Wow**" he managed to say.

'Hide managed a smile and kissed him, then he opened his chest plates revealing his fast beating Spark.

Ratchet smiled and opened his chest plates revealing his own fast beating Spark, he leant down and their Sparked merged together. Creating a stronger bond between them, but what they didn't see was a little white Spark was starting to create between them. They shouted out as they overloaded for a second time.

When they came back online Ratchet gently propped himself up on his Bondmate's open chest, what he saw made his optics widen "**Primus**" he breathed.

There, revolving around his 'Mate's red Spark was a little white Spark. Ironhide is a Carrier! "**'Hide**" the Medic breathed.

Ironhide smiled, he already knew he was Sparked because he felt his Sparkling Protocols activating "**I'm a Carrier Ratch**" he said softly.

Ratchet was both shocked and delighted, his Bondmate was a Carrier all this time and he never knew "**You're a Carrier, I'm going to be a Sire!**" he said with a smile.

'Hide smiled at how happy his 'Mate was, he's always wanted to have another Sparkling to call his own. And so has his Bondmate, now they were going to.

Mechs can be born a Sire or a Carrier, Carriers can have Sparklings but Sire's can't. Instead they have something called Sire Protocols, it made the Sire _very_ protective of the Carrier when he or she was Sparked and of the Sparkling when it was born. The only people who would be allowed near the Carrier and Sparkling would be family, medics and very trusted friends.

Ratchet smiled "**I can't believe it, I must be dreaming**" he said.

Ironhide chuckled "**This isn't a dream**" he replied "**we're having a Sparkling**" he closed his chest plates and sat up, he rested his back against the headboard again "**just think, 'Wind and 'Bird are going to be a big brother and sister**"

The Medic smiled and nodded "**What about Bee and Rebecca?**" he asked.

"**Them too**" 'Hide replied with a smile "**we're finally having a Sparkling**"

Ratchet let out a happy chirp and snuggled up to his Bondmate "**I love you 'Hide**" he said resting his head between his shoulder and neck.

Ironhide smiled and cuddled him "**I love you too**" he replied softly and they shared another passionate kiss.

**The End**


End file.
